the way thing go
by REBD
Summary: Frist they partner then a pair in the city of bluhaven Mpreg Nightwing/Pied Piper
1. Chapter 1

Don't own but not make money so don't sue! :)

Pied piper knew that if he wanted to make it as a hero, he had to get out of Central and keystone cities. At the bus station he got the one ticked he could afford and it looks at it, he was on none stopped to Blüdhaven.

That is how it happen years ago, he became the missing Rouge and joined the hero of Blüdhaven not only in fighting crime but as in a married and one day they intend to tell the bat he was mad enough that they were working together.

They are going to have to do so soon because they are an Alpha and omega pair the faxed that they are is soon going to tell on its self as Hartley just found out that he is going to have Richard's baby.

* * *

**Tell what you think and if i should continue on from here or go back? any ideas you might have will be welcome! **


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own don't sue

I've decided to going on with this story, with them in a relationship but will mention how it came to be.

Past:

The only Rogue to said goodbye to me, when I left was James (trickster) the others, either didn't think I would leave or didn't care.

He handed me a box a going way present. We said our good byes. James told me to find someone to watch my back, because I sucked at doing that myself. Though he told me the gift that he gave me, would help me, not to be a target for every hero and villain our there. I got on the bus and was gone.

When I got to Blüdhaven I found and apartment and moved in. Didn't know it then but the man I would swing thought the city with, and would be marry to was right crossed the hall.

Present:

I was working on a new flute, well a pair of loving hands, were rubbing my back. I looked over at Richard "thank you, you would believe how my back hurts" I say as I squirm a bit in place. Richard paused in what he was doing, so he could rap his arms around me, so that his hands rested on my swelled belly. He pulling me back agent himself we both smiled contently.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own either of these story and I admitted it so don't sue me!**

Past:

I'd been in this city for a week. I've met and almost got flatten in the hall by my neighbor, the cop. We collided, I fell and he landed on me. We both laughed and he got off me, then helped me up before he asked me "if I wanted to get coffee sometime" I said "yes" and we both headed off to work. I work at the free clinic. Putting the medical training my parents made me go though to some good use. This has taken up most of my time, but tonight I head out for the first time as a hero.

I put on the gray starch suit I wore as a villain and the green visors. I went over to the box that James had given me. I open the box and confetti popped all over me. After the shower of paper stopped falling I looked at what was in the box.

There was a new cape, like my old one in green and a pair of high brown boots, also like my old ones. I put the boots aside and pulled out the cape, it had a hood, and wrapped it around my shoulders. It had a treble clef for the cape clasps. As I hooked the clasp and hit it so there was a shimmer of light, and I was invisible!

I couldn't believe it; James had given me my own invisibility cloak. I looked over at the boots and had a feeling I knew what the boots did and smiled.

* * *

Present:

I was sitting on the bed, waiting for Dick to get back. I wish, I could be out there with him. He absolutely refused. He's afraid that I'd get hurt, in the condition I'm in now, not that I still fit in my tights. I do wish he'd get back. It's probably just nerves but I feel like someone's been following me today and even though I wanted Dick to stay with me, I know the city needs him.

I heard something that sounded like someone climbing in the window. I got up, thinking Dick was finally home. I rounded the corner to the living room and their stood Dick. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him; we only broke apart to walk into the bedroom. Dick went to the bathroom to change as I went over to the dresser to get him something to wear. Then I was going to go make him something to eat.

But as I turned to look thought the dresser, a pair of hands shot out of the mirror and grabbed me by the shoulders to pull me in. I yelled as I was pulled in, only to feel something smack me in the side of the head and everything went black.

Dick's point of view:

I heard Piper yell. I grabbed my robe and ran out of the bathroom in time to see Piper get pulled thought the mirror. I ran towards him but was too late, the mirror was solid again. There were three guys; one in green and orange, another in gray with a blue scarf around his neck, and the third one was in red and white. That one was looking at Piper and the other two were glaring at one another.

I hit the glass and they turned and looked at me. The one in the gray with the scarf said with a mocking tone, "you can't get us, the mirror solid again". I hit the mirror again but harder this time.

The one in green and orange said "Stop that the both of you. Digger be nice, and you" he said pointing at me. "Stop hitting that glass, if it breaks we will all be stuck in here."

He then turned Piper around and the one in the white and red got down so the other could put Piper on the white ones back, and the took off out of the frame only leaving the one they called Digger behind. He leaned in close to the glass and said "sucks to be you fairy boy."

I was glaring at him when a green gloved hand grasped Digger by the arm and said, "Stop being a pest or I will throw you out there with him." and then pull him away.

There was nothing I could do; I had to go to the league for help.

**I have nothing agenst gay people so no angry post!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own so don't sue**

Past:

I ran across the roof tops, and there in front of me was Blüdhaven's hero. He took one look at me and yelled at me to stop.

I took two steps back, my heel hit the ledge, and over I went. He was across the roof and jumped off after me in no time. I know this because of the boots that James gave me; he pasted me on his way down. I floated in mid-air he continued to the ground till he grappled on to another building.

I did like I'd seen James do, and started walking, taking slow steps up it was harder than it looked. I realized I was going too slow when I saw that Nightwing was up there waiting for me.

* * *

Present:

When I woke, it was to a small pain in my side. I was being piggyback thought the mirror world. Heat wave looked over at Mirror Master "why is it when he looks like he should way a lot but is actually still a feather weight?" When we got out of the mirror world, we were in the old rogue hideout.

I was there because apparently Captain Cold had a bullet graze to his neck. There was a lot of blood but no real damage. A few stitches and that was all there was to it.

I look at Cold and asked "how did you find me?"

Cold looked away from me "it wasn't from a lack of trying, but it was Roscoe that found you by back hacking James' email account." I was stunned; I had been writing to James for as long as I've been gone, but never thought that anyone would try to find me that way.

Just as I noticed that the pain in my side was getting worse. James busted in through the door. Took one look at me and screamed.

"I'd scream too, it's not every day that you see a beached whale!" Digger he grab a beer from the fridge.

"Tell me you didn't drag him here, and he's not fat he's going to have a baby!"

"Right now," Piper said, the pain that shot from my side through to my stomach it was alarming.

Everyone turned and looked at me. Sam (Mirror Master) said "please tell me you're joking!"

"No, I'm not. Piper said "Take me back to Blüdhaven"

"Nooo!" Sam said "If I'd know you were pregnant, I would never have taken you through the mirror world to begin with."

"I want to go home!, take me home!" Just as another sharp pain went through my stomach.

"He," Len said "is going nowhere, accepted the hospital."

"I don't want to have my baby by myself!"Piper cried

"What are we chopped liver!" Digger asked

"I don't think that's what he means" Sam said "I think that he would like to have that black hair young man we snatched him from."

"You mean that fairy boy in the tight pants and the bathrobe we took Piper from?" Digger said shaking his head.

James said, "this guy wouldn't have had black hair, blue eyes and wear skinny jeans'"

"Yes" Mick said "I think that's him. Who's he?"

"The father of Piper's kid!"

There was a mummer go thought the group of what they should do. Lisa cut them off. "This is what we are going to do Len, Mick, Roscoe and I, are going to take Piper to the hospital. Sam you take James and Digger and find the guy you took Piper from. Ok, let's go."

With Mick on one side and Len on the other, they helped Piper out of the hideout. Lisa held the door and Roscoe got the key to the rogues mini bus, and they were off.

In the meantime Sam, James and Digger were off through the mirror world. Looking for the guy that they had snatched Piper from, that James said was named Richard.

* * *

Dick's point of view:

Dick had called Wally for help; he had shown Wally where Piper disappeared. Wally shook his head, "It was probably the Rogues," Wally said. "I don't know what help I can be. I'm retired remember."

"Well," Dick said "I didn't know it was the Rogues before you showed up! I just needed some more information before going to the league."

Just then two hands shot out of the mirror grabbing Dick, and pull him through. Wally ran for the mirror but it was solid.

Wally hit the mirror with his fist, the Rogues all look over to the banging sound and James yelled "hey look its baby Flash!"

Wally shook his head at the baby thing, but said "if this is about me being kid flash, then let my friend go and fight with me."

"It's not about that" James said "We're here because Piper's having a baby right now, and would like it's co-creator there."

"Wait Piper's having a baby, dude why didn't you tell me?" Wally said in shock.

"You said and I quote," dick started as he shook off Digger "unless the world is coming to an end I don't want to hear from you."

"But," Wally said "I meant league stuff, not this."

James interrupted "you can fight about this later. Remember Piper and the baby, and its coming right now!"

"Right" Dick said and took of out of the mirror frame.

James yelled" wait for me!"

Sam took off after the two "you're going to get lost, and you most certainly can't get out without me!" Sam said, waving his mirror gun.

Digger look at Wally, then said, "It suck to be you" as he went to follow the others.

Great Wally thought as he fished for his phone. My best friends keeping secrets, and has just run off with the Rogues.

Wally finally pulled out his phone, and called his uncle to tell him what had just happen.

* * *

Gala party Central City:

Osgood Rathaway was attending a party that his wife, Rachel, was throwing to help handicapped children. (In my story they never died.)

So he was using this time to network with other well wealth people. When who should he see but Bruce Wayne flanked by two younger sons.

Over he went with his wife and daughter as they went to greeted them.

Rachel was the first to speak "it so nice to see you here tonight Mr. Wayne.

"It's good to be here, for such a worth cause Miss. Rathaway." In the mist of the pleasantries, a young reporter came up to them, and asked if he could ask them a question.

Bruce was wonder what this young man could want to ask both him and the Rathaways, seeing as they had only met a few time, and had nothing to connect them.

"Well?" Osgood was wondering why this little runt was getting in the way of him making business deals.

"Well" the Reporter asked "I was wondering, why you are all here?"

"Why wouldn't we be? This is my party and of course my family would be here and Mr. Wayne and his family are invited guests. Why wouldn't we all be here as well?"

"Well," the Reporter said "I just got a text say that your son was just admitted to the hospital because he's in labor and Mr. Wayne's son came in behind try to find his husband so I thought you all would be there, not here.

There was stunned silent until Jerry (Piper's sister) Yelled "yah I'm going to be an Aunt!"

And that started the mad rush for the door.

Bruce Wayne: couldn't believe it, he was going to be a grandfather and didn't even know about it.

Tim Drake Wayne and Damien Wayne: they were going to be uncles, and they had to find out this way.

Jerry Rathaway: she was going to be an aunt, but she knew that. Hartley had told her that but he hadn't called her like he said he would!

Rachel Rathaway: She couldn't believe it she was going to be a grandmother, and even thought she and Hartley had problems in the past and when they talk they fought, but you would think that he would have told her something this important.

Osgood Rathaway: He could believe what good connection his son had managed to make with the Wayne family with a baby to tie the family's together. The business deals he and Mr. Wayne were going to make.

Each family piled into their own limo Bruce told Alfred to go to central City hospital. "What has happen Master Wayne?"

"Did you know" Bruce asked "that dick was having a baby?"

"Not Dick, Master Wayne" Alfred said "Hartley or Piper as he prefers to be called is having one, though I think Master Dick did have something to do with that outcome."

"You knew?" Tim asked "Yes" Alfred said, holding up a hand knit baby sweater. "You didn't tell us?" Damien grumbled.

Alfred shook his head, and said" it wasn't my place to tell you and Master Dick was planning to tell you himself, but something must have happen."

**Tell me what you think :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Past:

Nightwing managed to knock me over. Quite the feat considering I was in midair at the time, landing me through the skylight of star labs.

I never understood, the labs say they have the best securely, but have these large skylights that anyone could get through.

But anyway I pick myself up and was about to leave, when in a cage I saw rats that the scientist were probably doing something with early.

I hate that kind of work and by the looks of things, whatever they were doing wasn't going good for the rats, because they were all dead except one.

The cage was marked with a big K little r whatever that meant. I open the cage and let her out and I didn't even have to charm her.

Just then Nightwing land down on the other side of the table, yelled at me for being in the lab, after he was the one that land me there.

He chased me around the table, but I always managed to stay on the opposite side to him. Come on I use to run from the flash; he is going to have to do better than that.

Nightwing then dove under the table, mostly likely to gap me by my feet, but I jumped up on the table. Then use my new air walkers to leave the same way I got in, and once back on the roof I used my cape to disappear with my new rat.

Present:

There was getting to be quite a few people in the waiting room of Central City hospital. The Rogues sat on one side and the Wayne's and the Rathaway's sat on the other.

Rachel glares at the rogues. She then asked, "Why are you here? Trying to turn my son again!?"

Mick rolled his eyes "I was going to ask you somewhat the same thing. But along the lines of Try to turn him, try and turn on him. Hey Wayne which do you think is worse and why are we here it's because piper is having a baby and Len's going to be a grandfather!"

"Hartley is our son and he is having our grandchild!" Rachel yelled.

Mick scoffed waving his hand "we spent more time raising Piper then you did. If you remember you turner on Piper so fast I'm surprised that someone didn't come away from that with whiplash."

"And you," Mick said pointing at Bruce "you had better have taught that son of yours enough decency that he treats our boy right so help him."

James giggled "I don't think that Piper would be very happy if you guys started hurting his husband!"

Len looked over at James "their married?"

"Yep" James said "I know I was there. I was a witness"

Tim asks "who else was there? There has to be two witnesses for it to be legal."

"Well" James said "It was one of Dickies brother's. I don't remember his name"

Just then the door slammed open, and Jason ran in. Look at everyone that was there, and turned and asked the nurse and asked "is there was anywhere else he could wait?"

Damien glared "what are you doing here Todd?"

"I don't know about you brat, but Dickie bird called me".

Jason smiled "I'm going to be the first to hold the baby!"

James snorted "only if you can out run me! And I run from the flash."

Osgood found "it's usually grandparent's hold the baby after the parent."

"Hey Len you're going to be next!"


End file.
